backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
This page is a compilation of all the events Backyard Monsters has hosted thus far. Please note that the events are arranged from Oldest to Newest. Oct 31, 2010: Halloween Event The Halloween Event is perhaps the first event ever hosted by Backyard Monsters. Every day two weeks before Halloween, there would be a small pumpkin in you yard. Clicking on it would start a wheel, consisting of "Trick", "Treat", and "Free Spin." "Trick" would send down a hail of twigs on your yard, much like the Catapult . "Treat" would give you free resources. "Free Spin," as its name would suggest, gives you another shot at spinning the wheel. There would also be another larger pumpkin that would appear outside your yard. Your workers would work on trying to open it, and they would succeed on Halloween, only to find a huge D.A.V.E. that would seemingly blow up your base with a nuclear blast. However, that was just a trick, as nothing really happened to your base, and you would be given 100 free Shiny and pumpkin decorations.This event only lasts at october 31 2010, the event never continued until 2011-active. Nov 10, 2011: Wild Monster Invasion Main Article: Wild Monster Invasion '' '' This is the first-ever event in Backyard Monsters that involves defending. In order to win at this event, you must defend against 30 waves of Monsters, added with 2 bonus waves. Every 10 wave, you get a piece of the Victory Totem Pole. If you finished bonus wave 1, your totem pole gets upgraded into gold, and in wave 32 it gets upgraded into black diamond. There were 3 new Monsters introduced: Spurtz, Zagnoid, and Sabnox. These three Monsters were not yet available during the event. December 15, 2011: Wild Monster Invasion 2 Main Article: Wild Monster Invasion 2 '' '' This is another Wild Monster Invasion Event released shortly after the previous one (read above). The mechanics where the same as the previous one. You must defend your yard against 30 waves of Monsters along with an added bonus 2 waves. As with the previous one, every 10th wave you get a piece of the Victory Totem Pole, along with the bonus waves which upgrades your totem pole into gold then black diamond. There are many new Monsters introduced in this event. Spurtz, Zagnoid and Sabnox where still in this event, but the new Monsters include, Malphus, Valgos, Balthazar, Grokus and King Wormzer. These new Monsters, along with Spurtz, Zagnoid and Sabnox, were not yet unlockable during the event. December - Febuary: Inferno Event Main Article: Inferno '' '' This is the first permanent event in the game. It first starts off when you upgrade your Town Hall to level 5. Once upgraded, there will tremors in your yard, in which there will be Inferno Monsters (WM2 Monsters) that will attack your base. Once you defend your yard against them, a crack will appear in the side of your yard then a notification will appear, this will introduce a new Tribe, The Moloch Tribe. He says that he will destroy your yard. He will attack you every day. Each day, the crack grows larger and a rock formation will appear. At the 5th day, the rock formation is complete, and he declares it the Skull of Doom, wherein he can go back to underground or go up to the overworld whenever he likes. At this point, you can now enter the Skull of Doom and attack his bases. Once you reach the bottom and destroy his final base, he will give up and you can claim an Inferno Yard of your own, wherein you can build the new buildings, and hatch the Inferno Monsters. March 22 and August 15, 2012: Monster Madness Main Article: Monster Madness '' '' This is the first event in BYM to give out a Champion as a reward. This Champion is Korath. Korath can be unlocked by taking over Outposts to fill in a quota. Korath boasts hybrid stats and 3 abilities. Its 2 abilities, Breath of Fire and Fists of Doom, are also obtained by taking over Outposts to fill in the quota. While its other ability, Burn, is automatically obtained. The event was first held during March 22 to March 28, 2013. However, it was held again at August 16 to August 22, 2013, making it the first event ever to be repeated without any changes. May 4, 2012: Lower level Town Hall Events Main Article: Creature Carnage These events are specifically designed for players with Town Halls Level 4 and below. These are named Creature Carnage and Monster Blitzkrieg. These events let you unlock Vorg and Slimeattikus respectively. However, If your Town Hall is level 5 and above, you may simply unlock them at the Monster Locker. Creature Carnage: Finishing this event lets you unlock Vorg. This event introduces yet another tribe, the Brukkarg Tribe, which you must destroy their yards 10 times in order to unlock Vorg. Monster Blitzkreig: Finishing this event lets you unlock Slimeattikus. This event plays out like the Wild Monster Invasion event, but with only 10 waves. Once all those waves are finished, you win Slimeattikus. June 22, 2012: Hunt for Krallen Main Article: Hunt for Krallen '' '' This is another event which is permanent to the game. This event allows you to obtain Krallen. Krallen is Champion, but unlike other Champions, this one is different. First, unlike the other four, Krallen does not need to be frozen in the Champion Chamber, as Krallen stays alongside your other Champion in the Champion Cage. It does not need to be fed with Monsters, as you only need to feed loot, Which fills up the quota. The specific amount of loot you need to earn in order to obtain Krallen is a whopping 250 million resources. In order to obtain its loot buff, you must loot 500 million resources. You must do this for 5 weeks, if you have already obtained him and missed a week of looting, Krallen will leave. Once it comes back, it's level will be reverted back to level 1. Each week it gains a level. Once it reaches level 5, it will stay at your yard forever. July 19, 2012: Brukkarg War Main Article: Brukkarg War '' '' It is perhaps the shortest event in BYM, lasting only in 4 days. It is also the first event to give out a Defensive Tower as a reward, which is the Spurtz Cannon. Brukkarg War is a mix between attacking and defending. There are 25 waves. Every 5 waves you will attack one of Brukkarg's bases. Each base will get stronger and stronger, each with different styles, until the 5th base. The 5th base is an exact copy of your base. However, the copy has no Champion. If you destroy the 3rd base, you will be rewarded with a Spurtz Cannon. If you destroy the 4th one, you will be rewarded with another. And if you destroy the 5th one, your 2 Spurtz Cannons will be upgraded into black diamond. It should be noted that the Spurtz Cannon is the only building which take no resources and time to build. March 21, 2013: Hell Raisers Main Article:Hell-Raisers